Field of Invention
This invention relates to the use of the extract from the whole plant or a part of the plant as a novel potent agent for the treatments of acne and furuncle.
Background of the Invention
Acne vulgaris, also called acne, pimple, or break out, is the most common disease of the pilosebaceous unit of the skin. It generally appears in the second decade of life. It effects nearly 80 percent of persons at some time between the ages of 11 and 30 years. It is estimated that 30 percent of teenagers have acne of sufficient severity to required medical treatment. Acne is most commonly distributed on the face and to a lesser degree on the back and chest. It can persist for years and result in disfigurement and permanent scarring of the skin. 20% of adults are plagued with low-grade persistent acne. There is a huge market demand in the search for a potent anti-acne agent. In the last couple of decades in research, there is still a deficit in the potent efficacy and low toxicity of medicines to treat acne.
Acne is the result of the hypercornification of sebaceous follicles that are found over most of the body surface, but is the largest and most numerous on the face, chest, and upper back. In normal conditions, the cornified layer of the follicle remains thin. When the persistent cohesion between cells retards desquamation, it causes the thickening of the ductal epithelium to narrow the ductal lumen. The process of ductal hypercornification causes the formation of a micromedo that may evolve into either a comedo or an inflammatory lesion.
Androgen is one of most important factors to cause an increased production of sebum. From the age of puberty period and up, the adrenal glands mature and secrete an increased amount of androgen to increase the activity of sebaceous glands and produce more sebum. Males produce 10 times as much androgen as females, so it is not surprising that more males develop severe cases of acne.
A resident anaerobic organism, propionibacterium acnes, proliferates in the environment created by the mixture of the excessive sebum and follicular cells arid produces chemotatic factors and inflammatory mediators that may lead to inflammation.
Acne may also be exacerbated by several chemicals (drugs), such as iodides, bromides, glucocorticoids, and lithium, as well as the application of oil-containing compounds.
In occupational cases, acne prone workers placed in environments in which there is contact with oils frequently have pore occlusion problems. Hot humid environments may also cause sufficient hydration and swelling of the skin to predispose the skin to acne.
Furuncle is also a very common skin disease. It is the focal suppurative inflammation of hair follicles. Furuncle may occur in the hair follicles anywhere on the body, but they are most common on the face, neck, back, armpit, buttocks, and thighs. Almost everyone has had some experience with furuncles. The painful swelling of the skin is caused by a deep bacterial infection of the skin. It can occur singly or in multiples. Furuncle can be very painful if it occurs in the areas like the ear canal or the nose. Furuncles should be treated by a health care provider if it occurs by the nose. The condition that furuncles develop as they close and/or expand and join together is called carbunculosis.
With a couple dozen of acne medications out on the market, it is difficult for consumers to find a good product that really works for them because there are only a few that can actually treat acne. Most products contain basically the same ingredients: retinoide and its derivatives, benzyl peroxide, salicylic acid, sulfur, antibiotics, etc. Most are only effective for a short period of time and possess many side reactions.
Most of the over counter medications contain salicylic acid, sulfur, benzyl peroxide, amino acids, etc. Most can only treat a minor aspect of acne. These topical creams, lotions, ointments and cleansers can only attack the end results of acne, but not the causes. They can not prevent future outbreaks.
The prescribed topical cream and other formulations, like retin-A and its derivatives and antibiotics (benzamycin), may be able to treat a part of the acne problem, but the side reactions which they cause [to] make the benefits less than the problems. They strip off layers of skin, dry and irritate skin, and make skin more susceptible to sun burns.
The other current treatment is systemic treatment, such as antibiotics. It is about two thirds acne reacting under these treatments. This is a long term treatment. Other than their many side reactions, antibiotics also destroy the balance of the body""s bacterial system, which will create additional problems.
Currently, the common treatment of furuncle includes warm, wet compresses of the furuncle several times a day. Antibiotic soaps, topical antibiotics (applied to a localized area of the skin) are of little benefit once the furuncle has formed. Systemic antibiotics may also help to control the infection.
Based on the factors of the acne medication market, side reactions are the most common problems encountered with the current acne medications. Some medications possess potent treatment, but the patients have to stop using the drug due to the adverse effects that make their skin worse than before.
The basic pathology of acne includes two major factors, inflammation (bacterial) and hypercornification of sebaceous follicles. A good therapeutic should at least have the ability to solve these two problems. The conventional methods of acne treatment, which may be classified into clinical, cosmetic and self treatment, have not provided total acne control and low side reactions and can be painful processes. Therefore, an objective of providing a relatively safe and effective medicine is still in demand.
The present invention relates to novel potent therapeutics for acne and furuncle. In the present invention, the composition has been demonstrated to manage the different grade of acne, from mild or moderate to severe. It includes the treatment of the symptoms of severe acne, such as comedo, pustules and nodules. It does not show any kind of side reactions.
Many herbs have a long history of being used in the treatment of bacteria, viruses and fungi. The fruit, bitter melon, of the plant, Momordica charantia L., has been used as a diet for a long period of time in different countries. It has also been used as an antibiotic, antioxidant, antidiabetic, and hypotensive agent and so on. In the present invention, the extracts of fruit, leaf, vine, and root have been investigated by HPLC and UV. They contain similar ingredients. The extract of the leaf indicates more components than others and has shown more potent efficacy in the control of acne and furuncle.
The practiced use of the extraction is formulated with the addition of organic and inorganic acids, such as a-hydroxy acid, fumaric acid, HCl and so on, to make the pH of the solution from 4-5. This process may add some benefits to the treatment:
1. Precipitate tannic acid and other components that may block the pilosebaceous layer of the skin.
2. Lower pH levels may soften the pilosebaceous tube to increase the elimination of sebum and keratinous debris.
3. Lighter color of the extract.
4. A lower pH environment to prevent growth of bacteria.
The preparations of the extract can be in different formulations: water solution, pads and lotion.
Therefore, the present invention is related to the novel discovery of an acne and furuncle treatment which is characterized by using extracts of Momordica charantia L., the extraction procedure, and the formulations.
One of the objectives of the present invention is to provide new uses of the herbal medicine that can treat acne and furuncle.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing the herbal medicine to treat acne and furuncle.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide better and convenient formulations to treat acne and furuncle.
Further and other objectives of the present invention may be illustrated from the following description of the present invention in detail.